


C O F F E E

by TitanFodder



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone took the coffee. And Tseng can't deal without it. No pairings, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C O F F E E

It was a sight no one would forget. The one man you wouldn’t expect rash behavior from had finally snapped. And what caused him to lose it? The lack of coffee.

Tseng couldn’t go two minutes without a cup of coffee in his hands, and now there was none to be found. The usually stoic man had been standing outside of his office intentionally growling at anyone who just happened by that morning, even at the almighty Rufus Shinra at one point or another. Every thought it was strange, but not so unbelievable.

“How did we run out of coffee anyhow? They usually deliver a shipment every Monday morning…” Zack, the first class SOLDIER, had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. “It is Monday, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is…” Rude, Reno the Turk’s partner, just sort of tilted his shades as he watched Tseng down the hall fidgeting from the lack of caffeine. In his opinion, the man looked like a stoner without drugs.

“Maybe they’re running late?” Cloud, the infantryman, offered, scratching the back of his head. “Tseng’s starting to make me nervous guys…” 

“He’s making everyone nervous, even the Veld.” Rude scoffed. 

Then there he was. Strutting down the hall was the lazy redhead Turk, in his unbuttoned jacket and pants that looked like they’d fall off him at any minute. He walked past the trio by the lobby door, giving Rude a pat on the back as his way of saying “Good morning.” Then he walked down past Tseng with an evil smirk on his face.

“Mornin’ bossman.” Reno waved his hand at the raven-haired man, whose only response was a grumbling “hi” and more fidgeting. 

It was clear who took the coffee. Reno was enjoying this way too much for it to not be him.


End file.
